


The Smile of an Angel

by LilweenGalatrass



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, it happens before they have their Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilweenGalatrass/pseuds/LilweenGalatrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes met only twice and the only things it took Marinette to have her heart stolen were his bright green eyes and his angelic smile...</p><p>Or - how Marinette and Adrien met and how she fell in love for her own Charming Prince...</p><p>ONE-SHOT Adrienette/Ladynoir - preMiraculousOwners</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smile of an Angel

_I had this idea earlier today and suddenly had the urge to write it all!_

* * *

FANFICTION

MIRACULOUS LADYBUG : The Smile of an Angel

ONE SHOT

Marinette was running even if she was far from being late – on the contrary, she was in advance for once. But she couldn't miss her favorite fashion-designer's show, Gabriel Agreste. His new line of clothes would be shot for the first time at le Jardin des Tuileries. She had been waiting for this day for months and couldn't wait any longer, so she had run to it out of impatience.

When she neared le Jardin des Tuileries, she was a long time in advance and had all the pleasure to admire from afar the photographs preparing their cameras, the models having their last touch of make-up and the designer clothes aligned on door garments. She wanted nothing more but to go have a closer look, but there were several bodyguards watching the area. And they had noticed the fangirl sparkling around excitedly.

Marinette was jumping, trying to have a better look when she bumped into someone and tripped over her own feet.

''I'm sorry!''

She looked up and saw an amazingly handsome young man, about her age. He had sunny blond-hair and bright green eyes. He leaned down to help her up, taking her hand in his. She was so captivated by his beautiful eyes that it took her a moment to realize she was standing with her hand in his and staring a little too close.

''Ah! I-I'm sorry!'' She exclaimed, stepping backward and blushing awkwardly.

 _Why am I blushing?_  She wondered while the mysterious boy smiled, slightly amused by her reaction.

''I-I'm the one who should apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going…'' She mumbled, watching her feet.

''I can understand why, it's so overwhelming to see so much happening in the same time. You want to see the models, I guess?'' He asked nicely, relieved to talk to someone his age.

''Ah, n-no, I-I'm here for Gabriel Agreste… I'm… a big fan…'' She said before chuckling in embarrassment.

 _Why am I stuttering so much?!_ She thought to herself, not understanding why her heart was beating warmly in her chest.

The blond-haired boy seemed surprised that she'd be interested in the fashion-designer's work rather than the dazzling models all around. He was suddenly curious about her, he wanted to ask the young girl's name. He wanted to ask her why she liked Gabriel Agreste's work. He wanted to spend just a little bit of time with someone his age who wouldn't put so much weight and expectations on his shoulders. But he wasn't nearly brave enough to do such a thing…

Curious by his lack of answer, Marinette looked up.

Their eyes met and her heart missed a beat when she saw his expression, so unexpected and mature for someone so young… His eyes were beautiful, the brightest green she's ever seen. But the beauty of these eyes was shaded by a light layer of sadness. The green-eyed boy stared into her bright blue ones, a little thunderstruck by its sparkling. They looked like the Parisian night sky lighted by the stars. Staring without knowing why, he lowered his gaze, shyer than he wanted to be. Upon seeing such an expression on his face, Marinette suddenly felt the urge to hug him and comfort him, not understanding why she'd do such a thing.

''A-and you? W-what are you doing here?'' She asked hesitantly, not realizing until it was too late that she had opened her mouth.

He looked up back at her, blinking in surprise before laughing. Marinette's heart missed a beat at the happy, light sound. His hair suddenly caught the sunlight and turned into gold. His eyes were beaming with joy and sparkling in mischief. Her heartbeat quickened and she stopped breathing, the entire world disappearing around her. No more models, no more Gabriel Agreste's clothes, no more photographs, no more Parisian park. Only the golden boy laughing happily and the warmth and peace it made her feel.

''I'm a model!'' He answered, eyes still sparkling.

It was Marinette's turn to blink in astonishment before blushing in embarrassment.

 _Of_ course _he'd be a model…! Look at_ him! _He's too handsome to_ not _be one! What an_ idiot _, Marinette! No one else of your age would be interested in Gabriel Agreste's works!_

''Well, it's my first try, today, so I'm a little nervous!'' He added, chuckling awkwardly and rubbing his hand in the back of his neck.

Marinette's heart leapt happily in her chest once again and she was unable to find anything to answer. She tried to talk, but her mind was foggy and she couldn't focus on anything.

She opened her lips to encourage him and wish him good luck, but a voice cut her before any sound could escape her mouth.

''Adrien!''

The young model turned around at the sound of his name then smiled at Marinette, warmth spreading in her entire body once again.

 _His name is Adrien…!_  She thought, more excited than she should be at knowing such a tiny thing.

''I have to go, thank you for… being here, I guess?'' Adrien said with a little shrug.

He chuckled then smiled, waving at her. Marinette's heart was beating happily in her chest, she felt happier than she thought she could and this beautiful smile kept appearing in her mind. The smile of an angel…

Marinette remained in her happy bubble for the rest of the day, unable to focus on the clothes she could see from afar. Gabriel Agreste's exquisite clothes were completely forgotten. She could only think about Adrien with the brightest green eyes she's ever seen and the smile of an angel.

For the last two weeks of the summer holiday, Marinette would often space out, daydreaming about this boy whose she only knew his first name and the beautiful sound of his laugh. And his  _eyes_ … Oh, how  _beautiful_  his emerald green eyes were…

When Marinette arrived for the first day of school, her best friend, Alya, immediately noticed the change in her behavior.

''I leave Paris for a month, and you're sparkling in joy and daydreaming – what  _happened_  to you?'' Alya asked with a laugh.

''Uh? N-no! N-nothing happened to me! I swear!'' She exclaimed, blushing when the image of Adrien popped into her head despite herself.

Alya wasn't convinced at all, but before she could continue the conversion, the bell rang, reminding them that another schoolyear was starting all over again. They made their way into the classroom just when the teacher smiled at the students.

''I have the pleasure to introduce a newly transferred student. He is the son of the famous fashion-designer Gabriel Agreste, please welcome him warmly!''

Marinette grinned excitedly at the idea that  _Gabriel Agreste's son_  would join  _their class_. The blond-haired boy entered the class and all the girls' breath got caught in their throat.

Marinette's heart missed a beat before beating wildly.

''Oooh! He's cute!'' Alya whispered to her, but the half-Chinese girl couldn't hear anything anymore, her mind focusing solely on the new student.

''Hello, my name is Adrien Agreste and I'm very excited to join you all for an entire year,'' he introduced himself with his angelic smile.

Marinette is vaguely aware of the girls' sighs and the boys' annoyed glances. The teacher told Adrien to sit  _right in front of her_ , next to Nino who tapped happily the blond-haired boy on his shoulder, introducing himself happily. Adrien blinked, not used to so much human warmth. Then he smiled happily. Chloé blinked her eyelashes at Adrien who smiled back at his only friend in the class, his childhood friend. Alya was saying something into Marinette's ear but she couldn't think of anything, she couldn't hear anyone, she couldn't see anyone apart from Adrien.

Alya clicked her fingers in front of Marinette's face, finally bringing her down on the ground. The girl blushed madly, staring down at her desk. The teacher spent the next two hours presenting the year to come but Marinette didn't listen to anything.

The boy who has been haunting her thoughts ever since she had seen his eyes and heard his laugh was  _in her class_  and he was  _Gabriel Agreste's son…!_ She couldn't believe anything that was happening, it was too beautiful to be true – she must be dreaming!

The bell rang the break and many students (mostly girls) surrounded Adrien, asking him many questions about his father and his life up until now. Marinette wanted to go to the toilets to wash away her blushed cheeks with fresh,  _very_  fresh water but when she walked past Adrien, she couldn't help but glance.

Their eyes met and once again, the world seemed to stop spinning. Adrien grinned, making her heart burst in flames, before standing up.

''Hey! You're that girl! The girl from the photoshoot!'' He exclaimed.

''You know Marinette?'' Chloé asked with a snort of disdain, staring coldly at the half-Chinese girl.

But Adrien didn't seem to hear her bitter, annoyed tone and showed his hand to Marinette.

''So, your name is Marinette? I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly last time… I should have told you about my father…'' He said with an apologetic smile.

Marinette smiled even more, lost in his beautiful gaze before Alya elbowed her with a wink. The raven-haired girl squeaked embarrassingly and caught Adrien's hand, shaking it slightly.

''I-it's f-fine…'' She murmured, not believing she'd stutter  _now_  of all times.

She ran outside the classroom, grabbing Alya's arm and ignoring his bright green eyes staring at her. Her hand that had touched his was tingling and sending waves of warmth in her entire body.

''OK! What was  _that?!''_  Alya asked excitedly, laughing at her friend's embarrassed expression, ''You didn't tell me you had met  _Gabriel Agreste's handsome son!''_

Marinette leaned against a wall, cheeks blushed and a hand on her chest, trying to control her mad heartbeat. She couldn't stop thinking about these beautiful green eyes and his smile. The smile of an angel…

 _What is happening to me…?_  She wondered, not hearing her friend calling to her.

She couldn't understand these new feelings but realization fell over her so suddenly she stopped breathing for a short moment.

''I-I think I'm in love…'' Marinette whispered.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought~_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


End file.
